cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Myrmidons (2nd)
category:Alliances category:Maroon team alliances Myrmidons is the Gay-Straight Alliance of Cybernation and it belongs to the maroon team. It was founded on October 1st, 2008, and is the reincarnation of an older Myrmidons of the same name. See Myrmidons (1st) = History of Myrmidons (2nd)= Prehistory Rebirth The history of the second incarnation of Myrmidons all began when Pathos, after a five month hiatus from Cybernations, had a burst of nostalgia and returned. His first act was to state so on the forums, announcing a press conference and to announce why he had rerolled for the seventh time as BaneofPathos. He said that he wanted to make amends, to return to the glorious days of his past times in Cybernations, and to refound Myrmidons as it was meant to be founded. His return was warmly recieved, and Theoden, who was facing hard times in his own alliance, sought to help him. Theoden continued to work on the forums of the alliance, having made the forums awesome. While Pathos recruited off-site and layers on the cosmetics of the alliance-to-be: having stayed up one night until four in the morning working on a 3D model of the capital city, having made both the flag of the alliance and the capital city, having named the capital Arc-en-Ceil at the request of one of his friends, having chosen an official anthem for the alliance. The breakneck pace to alliance creation suffered a blow on October 10, 2008, as Pathos, after suffering from a two weeks long bout of lack of sleep induced depression, stated his contributions to the alliance would be significantly less in the future as he seeks to gain his real life affairs in order. Conflicting Interests lead to Compromises The early days of the alliance saw a fevered pitch effort by the two to establish the framework of the future alliance. Often times resulting in conflicts of interest. When it came to the charter Theoden favored more autocratic reforms, while Pathos vied for more checks and balances to be established -- both agreed however that Pathos was to lead the alliance. The bigger differences arose between the two in issues not covered in the charter. Regarding membership, Pathos insisted that the road to membership should be easy, but the credentials to stay a member be elevated. Theoden said the reverse should be the case, the road to membership should be hard, but once membership was obtained it should be relatively easy. There was bitterness to be had regarding the existence of a Myrmidons Academy. While both understood the importance of well trained members, but both sought about different solutions. Theoden pushed for the creation of a Myrmidons Academy, similar to Alpha Beta, which would be separate from the actual alliance. Pathos was revolted by the idea, stating it would ultimately undermine the strength of the alliance -- his solution was to have an internalized academy system that issued comprehensive tier level testing. And although both agreed to the importance of testing, Pathos felt testing aught to be optional with incentives, Theoden felt they aught to be mandatory. A comprehensive conclusion was met prior to the declaration of the alliance. People seeking to become members, diplomats, or to establish embassies would have to go through regular forum proceedings unless they were invited by the Director-General himself. It was also concluded that, once the alliance reached +50 members on a consistent basis, sweeping reforms would be implemented. First, a House of Councilors would be established as a democratically elected judicial body -- no less than 7 members, and no more than 10% of the entire alliance population. This elected body would be headed by the Director-Consul. A Secretariat of Education would be instated, and that person would oversee the implementation of testing and the employment of test administers. Testing would become mandatory for Myrmidons In Training becoming Myrmidons, and there would be optional training for those seeking to become officials in government. The Director-Consul Crisis On October 16, 2008, Theoden the Director-Consul left the game suddenly. This event lead to a three day crisis in which the state of the forums and the alliance was in peril. Theoden had been the root admin, and if he were not to pass on the account new forums would have to be selected. Furthermore, being the first Director-Consul, he was the only other member to have significant knowledge of Cybernations. During this time, spanning from October 16th to October 19th, the state of the alliance as a whole changed. Membership rose sharply from six members, to ten. Rather than pursue Random Insanity as a protector, attention was directed instead to the Dutch-based FOK! Alliance, relations between the two warming up very quickly. All secretariat positions were incarnated until suitable replacements could be found. EmperorOfCheese, who had been a tremendous help with the founding of the alliance from the very beginning, on October 19th agreed to become the new Director-Consul, once he was finished being attacked by the New Pacific Order for having aided (deliberately or otherwise) a member of Vox Populi. FOK! Foriegn Affairs Minsiter, Sitethief, also helped orchestrate a great overhaul of the writing of the charter. A House of Councilors was added, protocols were better outlined, more checks and balances were implemented. The crisis ended on October 19th, with Theoden briefly returning to hand over ownership of the root admin account to Pathos. The crisis, while leaving the alliance slightly shaken at the governmental level, led to the creation of a more stable and democratic Myrmidons. It was nearly time to announce the alliance, there was but one more thing to be taken care of. Protectorate Deal and Declaration of Existence The Morning Age = Arc-en-Ceil, Capital of Myrmidons = Gallery Image:MyrmidonsCapital1.png| Flag of the Capital of Myrmidons, Arc-en-Ceil Image:Arc-en-Ceil02.png| Department of Communications Bldg. Image:Arc-en-Ceil01.png| The Financial District and Waddell Fields (East to West) Image:Arc-en-Ceil00.png| Map of Arc-en-Ceil, the capital city Image:Arc-en-Ceil03.png| The Financial District and Waddell Fields (West to East) Image:Arc-en-Ceil12.png| National Aquatic Facility Image:Arc-en-Ceil08.png| National Archives Museum Image:Arc-en-Ceil06.png| National Monument and Government Hall Image:Arc-en-Ceil11.png| Inside Waddell Stadium Image:Arc-en-Ceil09.png| Waddell Stadium Image:Arc-en-Ceil14.png| The Proposed New Waddell Stadium Image:Arc-en-Ceil10.png| Skyline of Arc-en-Ceil = Alliance Anthem = = Current Charter of Myrmidons = Preamble It is on this day, that these nations congregate to announce the first ever Gay-Straight Alliance of Planet Bob. In the name of Justice, in the name of Opportunity, in the name of Unity, this alliance is henceforth established. The purpose of this document is to guide our people on the path to greater brotherhood and greater sisterhood, and to establish the law of the land so that all may know: from the amber wheat fields spreading across the wide, to the aquamarine sea expanding vast over the deep. And this document alone, may hinder the most mighty of forces, and may help the most meek of persons, and may lead the almighty to glory, and may lead the wretched to despair. And may be cried in the bright presence of the sun, and may be heard in the dark absence of the moon. Above is Myrmidons. Below is her charter. Rights of the People Article I, Rights & Petitions a. The people will have their ideas for public policy considered regardless of their rank, only on how good the idea is. b. The people cannot be silenced on the Cybernations Open World Forum except by the Director-General him/herself. c. The people can send petitions to government regarding public policy, not the appointment of members. This is done by posting a topic in the "Messages to Government" forum in the proper format and collecting as much valid signatures from members of the alliance as needed. No polls allowed. Upon submittal, the petition is valid and member states are given 72 hours to sign the petition. For a valid outcome of a petition, a minimal turnout of 20% of the in-game active nations is needed. The idea is then approved by the Director-General with the possibility of compromises. d. The people's statements cannot be revised unless it reveals classified information or is an OOC attack. e. Members can submit ideas to government on the "Messages to Government" forum, and if they are considered of merit they will be approved and implemented as public policy. Article II, Sanctuary a. All nations have the right to seek political asylum in Myrmidons. First a nation must submit an application at the Myrmidon's Armory in our forums. An official will then interview you on our Internet-Relay Chat servers -- no exceptions. Background checks will be undergone, and once you are granted refugee status you are granted a number, designated to a given Alliance Affiliation, and are obliged under pain of death to wave the French Flag -- no exceptions. As a refugee, you may enter peace mode, but you cannot attack another nation, send and/or receive aid, use spies on another nation, or have senate voting enabled. Any violation of these, during and one week following being removed of sanctuary status, will be considered a rogue attack upon the entire Myrmidons Alliance. If you are not a valid refugee who has not registered with us your attempts to receive sanctuary shall be denied and instead be considered a rogue action against the alliance. b. The Director-General has the power to deny people asylum if he/she feels it would be detrimental to harbor said person(s) in the care of the alliance. The Powers of Government Article III, The Cabinet a. The Director-General has the power to appoint a deputy and heir, named Director-Consul. a.1. If it is felt that the Director-Consul is not adequately fulfilling his duties. The Director-General may relieve the Director-Consul of his duties. b. There are five departments, each headed by a secretariat, this makes up the Director-General's cabinet. b.1. There is the Department of Defense, headed by a Secretariat of Defense, who is in charge of managing the military, navy, and air force of the alliance. b.2. There is the Department of the Interior, headed by the Secretariat of the Interior, who is in charge of moderating the forums, overseeing petitions, monitoring refugees, and carrying out a census. b.3. There is the Department of Communications, headed by the Secretariat of Communications, who is in charge of managing all recruitment, orchestrating all mass spy operations, and controlling creative media pertaining to the alliance. b.4. There is the Department of External Affairs, headed by the Secretariat of External Affairs, who is in charge of managing all diplomats, embassies, and signs all inter-alliance pacts and agreements. b.5. There is the Department of the Economy, headed by the Secretariat of the Economy, who is in charge of all economic cascade programs, and all economic strategies. b.6. There is the Department of Education, headed by the Secretariat of Education, who is in charge of issuing all tests, all lectures, and the internalized academy program. This seat is invalid until there are at least seventy-five members at a time. c. Powers not given to the Director-General by this charter are given to his cabinet. Article IV, Powers of the Director-General a. The Director-General has the power to classify or declassify information regarding the alliance. b. The Director-General has the power to appoint secretariats as he sees fit, he may not create new departments without first bringing it to public referendum. c. The Director-General has the power to levy inter-alliance treaties of any nature. d. The Director-General has the power to ask his cabinet for a declaration of war, the cabinet is immune from incarnate during this vote. The vote must be unanimous in order for the declaration of war to be issued. e. The Director-General has the power to tell members to enter peace mode. f. The Director-General is answerable to the state of his alliance, the state of the alliance is his responsibility. Article V, Powers of the Director-General and the Director-Consul a. The Director-General and the Director-Consul have the power of incarnate, meaning they can assume their own cabinet positions as they see fit. The Director-Consul's ability of incarnate varies from the Director-General's, in that they can only occupy a maximum of two positions at once, and the Director-General designates which positions the Director-Consul may have. The Director-General however may occupy an unlimited number of positions at once. For vacant positions he need only state he is occupying the seat. For occupied positions a notice must be sent to the sitting Secretariat that their seat is being taken over. b. The maximum number of incarnations of occupied positions that can be carried out are one a month. c. The Director-General and the Director-Consul may also place secretariat positions in conservatorship. This means that both the Director-General or Director-Consul, and the current Secretariat share the position together. Only two persons may be involved in an instance of conservatorship. The Director-General AND the Director-Consul cannot be involved in the same instance of conservatorship. d. The Director-General and the Director-Consul have the power to expel members, the latter's power being checked by the former. The Director-General may re-invite a member should he feel that the Director-Consul was wrong to expel that member. Article VI, The House of Councilors a. The House of Councilors is the democratically elected legislative and judicial body of the alliance. The House of Councilors is responsible for interpreting the charter, approving charter amendments, and representing the people of the alliance. b. When the alliance is under fifty total members, or should there not be a minimum of seven people to be elected as Councilors, the body becomes defunct until conditions are more permissive. c. During the times when the House of Councilors is defunct, the power to approve charter amendments is designated to the Secretariats. The interpretation of the charter is designated to the Director-General. d. The House of Councilors shall be no less than seven members, and no more than ten percent of the entire alliance membership. e. The Director-General determines when elections are to be held. He obliged to hold them at least once every six months, at most he can hold them once a month. f. When elections are announced, the Secretariats nominate twice as many people than needed to serve as candidates. If one election calls for the selection of ten councilors, twenty shall be nominated. If an election calls for the selection of fifty councilors, one hundred shall be nominated. g. The Director-Consul is granted one councilor vote. Neither Secretariat nor the Director-General have the power to vote in the House of Councilors. h. The execution of petitions is unaffected by the validity of a House of Councilors. Article VII, Referendum and Amendment a. The Director-General has the power to call referendums on charter amendment, a topic is posted in the "Messages from Government" sub forum, and it states the considered charter amendments to be made in detail it must always be a poll. b. Prior to the existence of a House of Councilors, in order for there to be a valid outcome of a referendum, a minimal turnout of 20% of the in-game active nations is needed, and a unanimous agreement by the five secretariats for the referendum to pass. c. When the House of Councilors is active, all charter amendment proposals are submitted to them. The amendments must be approved by a three-fifths majority, sixty percent, of all those who voted. It then must be unanimously approved by the Secretariats. d. All referendum votes are given a ninety-six hour timespan from its inception to be approved. Miscellaneous Articles Article VIII, Policy a. Nuclear weapons may not be fired unless explicitly authorized by the Director-General or whomever he/she designates as the person in charge of this command. Rogues and retaliation strikes are the exception to this rule. b. By default, nations may develop nuclear weapons as they see fit. The only exception is during times of individual or collective punitive actions against a given member or the entire alliance, during which the protocol of surrender takes precedent. c. No person(s) can disband the Myrmidons Alliance, it can only be rendered defunct. This is to uphold the clause stating that the Director-General is responsible for his alliance, and to protect the alliance against the possibility of a coup. Article IX, Membership a. An armed attack on any registered member of the alliance will constitute an attack on the entirety of the alliance. b. Membership with this alliance is incompatible with membership to any other alliance. c. Members of the alliance, especially members of government, must agree to an oath of confidentiality. What happens in the alliance as far as gossip and politics are concerned is to stay there, unless otherwise stated by the Director-General. d. Members are to understand that there is a very strict IC-OOC barrier. If this is breached without just cause it will result in expulsion. In other words if you attack another nation on the grounds that you do not like what they stand for in real life, you will be expelled. If you sincerely claim that you are being attacked because your real-life circumstances, and complain about it on a medium our than the Myrmidons IRC channel, then you will be expelled. e. Members must agree, in a spoken or unspoken manner, to always act in the best interests of the alliance. f. No Myrmidon may attack a fellow Myrmidon, doing so will result in expulsion. g. A Myrmidon found to be violating their oath of confidentiality or practicing dual-alliance membership shall face immediate expulsion and possible military actions. Article X, Applications a. To apply for a Myrmidons membership, one must visit the Myrmidons Armory in our forums and fill out an application form. There will be background checks and following this you will be granted Myrmidons Membership. b. To become a diplomat and/or to establish an embassy, one must visit the Myrmidons Armory in our forums and fill out an application form. There will be some background checks and following this either/both shall be established. c. Myrmidons is a maroon team alliance. All nations are to be of the maroon team unless granted a pardon. d. All government members MUST have an Internet-Relay Chat client, and all members must have a forum account. Failing to contribute to the alliance at all may result in your expulsion from the alliance, participating is highly encouraged and recommended be it in any positive way shape, or form. e. The government has the power to pardon persons of the application process. If a member is invited from Internet-Relay Chat or in real-life to join the game by the Director-General or a friend of the Director-General, then the need to fill out the application process is nullified. Background checks will still be carried out however. The Director-General or the Secretariat of Foreign Affairs have the power to invite in embassies or diplomats, thereby overriding the application process.